Forever and Ever
by Bellecesca
Summary: A story about Renesmee as she grows up and falls in love (But not without many heartbreaks in between) DISCONTINUED
1. The Beginning

Renesmee's Story

Renesmee's POV

It has been almost two years since the volturi came for me. I was going to be two years old in three days; yet I look like a small ten year old. I was just doing my everyday activities, watching the most boring T.V show ever with Emmett, who is my uncle; I prefer Aunt Rosalie because she never forces me to watch whatever she watches or not watch T.V at all. Unlike someone who shall not be named. As I was staring at the enormous staircase I saw Aunt Alice bounce excitedly down the stairs, then it hit me. She was going to torture me in the worst way possible. Party planning. I ran into the kitchen; and as I heard her graceful footsteps I leaped into the nearby cabinet. I heard her melodic voice call out to me, " Renesmee, I know you're in here," I started to shake. I was too young to face the wrath of Alice. I knew had to do the worst thing possible. Deal with a party planning obsessed Alice.


	2. Hunting Disaster

Renesmee's POV

Alice found me I'm guessing she did because she heard my heart beat; this is what happened:

Me: " Alice I don't want a birthday party,"

Alice: " How could you we haven't had a birthday party since Bella was human we're having one whether you like it or not,"

Me: " Fine."

Alice: " Good now who are you inviting,"

Me: " Everyone in the house, and all of the wolves,"

Alice: " No kids?"

Me: "Of course not because I'm not allowed to go to school!"

Alice: " Don't blame me blame your parents,"

Now I just watching T.V with Jacob I realised that I watch a lot of T.V I should go outside more. Nah, that's too much work. Jacob was sitting right next to me he's gotten really hot. No bad Nessie, A, B, C, D... . "Hey, Nessie," he said " do you to go hunting." " Yes! " I eagerly replied. I loved going hunting with Jacob it was always so much fun. I sped up the staircase; which was unnecessary because my dad apparently heard my thoughts and said it was okay. Jacob and I sprinted out the door, he ducked behind a bush and came out as a humongous wolf with reddish brown hair. I hopped onto to his back as he raced into the woods. I saw a deer; my mouth watered as I took in the heavenly aroma. I somehow didn't notice that I was incredibly hungry before. I then pounced onto the animal's back and sucked them dry. I turned around and was horrified at what I saw. A human. I didn't know what to do I revealed my family's secret I would probably get studied by scientists for the rest of my life. Suddenly Jacob appeared with pants; how did he get those pants does he hide them in the woods or something! Then he said the dumbest thing ever to the human. " This is all just a dream, go home and wake up." Then the human just said okay and walked away. I can't believe that he actually bought that. Then Jacob and I just laughed and walked home.


	3. Punches and Birthday Parties

Renesmee's POV

Today is my birthday, I am now exactly 2 years and 1, 2, 3, 4... what was I saying again? Oh yeah, I am now officially 2 years and 16 seconds old. I was completely relaxed when Aunt Alice bounced in. Wow, Aunt Alice really does bounce a lot. Anyways back to what I was saying, She annoyingly shouted at me " Renesmee get out of bed, it's time for your make over!" " What?, I never agreed to a makeover," I said surprised. " It was implied," replied Alice. Of course it was. Alice used every hair and makeup product known to man, and woman, and supernatural creatures. By the time she was finished I could barely recognize myself. Then she handed me beautiful silvery- white dress covered in iridescent glitter, my favourite part was the bottom which was soft, fluffy, and velvety, and had silver glitter on the trim. " I love it!" I said breathlessly, " I knew you would, ahh my work here is done; Alice out!" as she walked away I cringed at how uncool that was.

I stepped down the enormous staircase into the living room where the party was taking place. I could see all of the wolves and their imprints eating from the giant buffet table with a white table cloth; which is a terrible idea because it will be stained beyond repair by the time this party is over. The room had an extremely long silver garland taped to the walls, and there was a silver metallic poster that said in big, bold, purple letters ' Happy Birthday, Renesmee!'. I was looking for Jacob when I got interrupted by Paul. Paul had the same dark eyes and russet skin as Jacob, but he was nowhere near as handsome as Jacob. Ahh, Jacob, I wonder if he's thinking about me I hope he is. No! Bad Nessie, ABCD... . My dad gave me a look that said 'my daughter's a weirdo'. Paul said to me with a smile " Hey Nessie, you look nice," after that everything got out of hand.

Jacob ran all the way from the other side of the room and punched Paul right through the wall. Esme screamed right as Paul made contact with the wall. I could tell she was more worried about the house than him. Rachel, Jacob's sister and Paul's imprint yelled " Jacob, what the f**k!" " What does f**k mean?" I questioned. All my mom told me was to never say it again. I was definitely going to say it again. "Thanks, for teaching my daughter how to swear, Rachel" my dad said sarcastically, "Anytime," She replied " Rachel, out!" then she did the most uncool dance ever out the door. What was with everyone's uncoolness today . I heard Jacob yell " I'm going to f**king kill you, you son of a b*tch!" I guess it runs in the family.

5 minutes later we sliced the cake, it was delicious. It was a vanilla angel cake with creamcheese frosting. Sadly I only got one slice before it was devoured by the wolves. Jacob came up to me with frosting all over his face: it was even in his eyebrows! "I'm sorry you had to see me like that," he mumbled. " It's ok,". Then I licked his face. " Ewww!" he shouted " Why did you do that Nessie?". All I had to say to him as I walked away was " You had frosting on your face," "You're such a weirdo," he chuckled. I shouted in his general direction" I know." Then I walked into the sunset . In the end it wasn't a half bad birthday after all.


End file.
